Beiadia
bay-AH-dee-uh The Beiatica Write the first section of your page here. The Nine Sacred Charges Peace "Trust Beiadis in all things. Have faith that he will forgive you and repent. Do so unto others and know true peace." -- Isda/The Absolver Faith "Respect the presence of Beiadis and all things Hallowed. Hold sacred all Rites and seek peace in their comfort." -- Tabbris/The Sustainer Passion "Inspire the faithful -- remind them of the Word and bolster their faith. Honor the Word through great works and speech." -- Lucif/The Muse Judgement "Bear no bigotry. Leave judgment to those wiser than you. Place no sentence without knowledge of action and intent." -- Uriod/The Magister Freedom "Show Beiadis's love to all those in darkness. Free those who are slaves to others, to sin, or to ignorance and despair." -- Raziel Shelter "Protect those who cannot defend themselves. Offer solace to all who ask, and offer yourself in defense of all you love." -- Gabriel Purity "Cultivate the Virtues within yourself and others. Seek perfection and work to cleanse filth and sin wherever you find it." -- Halion/The Purger Penance "Show scorn for all wrongs. Show no weakness or hesitation in punishing transgressors." -- Michaon Law "Know that Beiadis's Word brings order and light. Follow that Word in all ways, know it, and teach it as Truth dutifully." -- Zuphias The Nine Facets Gabriel The Archon of Shelter and leader of the Sentinels. Isda/The Absolver The Archon of Peace and leader of the Boons. Lucif/The Muse The Archon of Passion and leader of the Clarions. Michaon The Archon of Retribution and leader of the Scepters. Halion/The Purger The Archon of Purity and leader of the Diadems. Raziel The Archon of Liberation and leader of the Sigils. Tabbris/The Sustainer The Archon of Faith and leader of the Thrones. Uriod/The Magister The Archon of Judgement and leader of the Exempliar. Zuphias The Archon of Law and leader of the Writs. The Nine Divine Orders The Nine Facets The Archons that head the Orders. Boons Boons grant blessings on behalf of Beiatus and absolve the sins of Mortals in His name. Clarions Clarions give divine inspiration and worship Beiatus unceasingly. Diadems Diadems are wellsprings of the Virtues, consist mainly of the Paragons, and serve as consciences to Mortals. Scepters Scepters are punishers of the vilest wrongdoers and are warriors against Asmodeus's armies. It is widely believed that Scepters, though few, are the warriors of Arcadia that fight on behalf of humanity against the forces that seek to harm it. Their appearances in the mortal world are rare, usually only when truly dire threats are apparent, and they are almost never seen by mortal eyes, even when actively at work. The Archons purposefully keep themselves scarce because it is all to easy for mortals to become too passive in their expectation of aid -- the divine generally prefer for humankind to be as self-reliant as possible. Sentinels Sentinels are protectors of the faithful, pilgrims, and all Holy Sites. Sigils Sigils are deliverers of Beiatus's word and mortal's prayers. Thrones Thrones preside over rites, rituals, and are the source of Beiatus's will on holy ground. One of the most common archons present among mortals, Thrones are the invisible presence of Beiadis on all holy sites, including temples, cathedrals, and graveyards. It is believed that consecration of a holy site summons one to inhabit its designated place to become a permanent presence, its aura warding the encroachment of evil and actually manifesting should something threaten its site. Performance of any holy rites are also said to invoke the presence of a Throne to at least place its lasting blessing on such things as marriages and funerals. A Throne's presence is widely purported to be easily detectable as a strong feeling of comfort and safety. Writs Writs sanctify and preserve the Word and Its fundamental laws. The Nine Blessed Virtues Compassion "Think always of the needs of others. Listen and give council. Love everyone and treat them as you wish to be treated." -- St. Emily Courage "Live unfettered by fear. Let no injustice be done through your inaction and stand for those who cannot stand for themselves." -- St. Eustace Diligence "Idle hands invite sin. Always be productive, always strive to better yourself. Never be a leech upon the efforts of others." -- St. George Generosity "Place yourself last in all things. Live only to give unto others. There is no suffering in the love of the meek and the poor." -- St. Jane Honesty "Be forthright in all that you do. Accept all consequences of your actions and reveal deceptions that harm the innocent." -- St. Benjamin Humility "Stay ever humble. Boast not, defer to others, and receive council. Remember always that you and your deeds are not all of your making." -- St. Luke Loyalty "Never swerve in faith from those who are true to you. Keep your oaths, return trust, and be ever vigilant of betrayal in yourself and others." -- St. Thomas Prudence "Do not be reckless. Careful planning and deliberation is wise -- think before you speak. Rash action and impulsiveness only bring harm and regret." -- St. Marie Temperance "Live in moderation. All excess leads to sin -- balance and self-control keeps you hale and able to set an example for others." -- St. Elaine The Paragons St. Benjamin The patron saint of Honesty. St. Elaine The patron saint of Temperance. St. Emily The patron saint of Compassion. St. Eustace The patron saint of Courage. St. George The patron saint of Diligence. St. Jane The patron saint of Generosity. St. Luke The patron saint of Humility. St. Marie The patron saint of Prudence. St. Thomas The patron saint of Loyalty.